The Hunt
by jaxingray
Summary: A Short Hunger Games Story.


I as Strike standing on a launch tube with glass walls around me that doesn't even give me enough room to move or bend over.I plan how i am going to get out of the cornercopia.I see that there is a way in front of me so i can just run passed grabbing the bag and head into the woods so i have my escape but i see the bag isn't the bag with the throwing knifes which is my strength.I look around to see who else is in the arena and there is flash from district 65 and i know he is very fast and muscular so he will be able to beat me good thing is i see him eyeing up the bag in the middle of the cornercopia.

Bazza is quite obese and slow and it looks like he is getting the pack that flash is eyeing is just looking round being derpy.I notice that harley is eyeing up the pack that im going for even know he is further both make eye contact and and his lips say the packs mine i wink saying sure it is. Its about time for the count down.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

My glass tube disappears into the ground before my eyes i run going to the pack but harley seems to be catching up to me.I just get my fingers though the strap and it falls to the ground because its heavy and harley jumps on me fighting for the pack i twist and turn pull a knife out and hold it on his throat he lets go and calls "please you can have the pack just let go" i reply

But if i see u again i'm gonna kill u. i didn't kill him because i think he has something going on with flash because they were training is very strong and muscular so both of they would take me down like a lion vs a cat.

i start running into the woods when a throwing knife flies straight past my ear drawing blood and i duck and pull out my throwing knife and run into the bush with my ear drizzling blood and i see it was harley because he is running in the distance.i say to myself how did he get the knifes and before my chops stop moving the cannon fires i wonder who did he kill and grabs me by the neck with his slimy red hands and he answers i dropped a knife the only knife that was in my pack and he grabbed biffed it at my legs first so i fell and the he was skimming it past my hip slowly cutting deep into my flesh. i say i thought you were in a team thats why i didn't kill him at the says with his voice cutting out because he's half dead dripping all that blood i would never team up with that dirt bag.

i feel bad but i'm going to do i fast i'm not here to make friends im here to win. I clench a fist on the knife and make a fast twill and i just knick his throat making him go down to the ground with him trying to talk to me but i can't understand i skim the throwing knife past his throat cutting his windpipe and i just see him suffering i wait and he dies with in 5 minutes and i grab his gear that i need the cannon means that there is only me and one other i run around like a maniac and i see some grapes and wonder if they are poisonous because its nearly sun down and i haven't eaten since i have been in the glass tube.i grab the grapes and i squeeze one open and they don't have pips so that means they aren't positions but i skeese a red one open and it has pips so i grab some because i can use them on who ever is left i'm planning on a choke hold and squeezing liquid into his mouth i grab the green edible grapes and within seconds theres nothing left in front of me but the front of my tee shirt with blood but mostly grape juice.i feel my ear as it was sliced by harley and its as rough as sandpaper all crusty and dry.

I settle down on the ground with my pack seeing what else is in my pack there is a blanket,canteen,more throwing knives,rope and a energy bar.i grab the blanket which is only half the size on my body and snuggle up using my pack as a pillow and i shut my eyes until i hear i move ment in the bush i slowly and quietly reach into my pack grab a knife and slowly move it to the bush it could be anything i'm getting prepared for the worst and then a raccoon runs out i throw the knife and scoon it straight in the head with its blood splattering all over me warm slimy blood i put it in my pack as its for breakfast i snuggle up for the cold night ahead.i awake feeling sick from all those grapes but i can just keep them down.i gather some sticks for the fire and to make the fire to cook my juicy raccoon.

The raccoon takes about 8 minutes to have the skin just charcoaled so the inside is nice and cooked so its not like rubber i munch thew the raccoon like theres no tommorow.i put my boots on and get ready for the day when i see a sighting and its harley he is in a tree about three hundred meters away from going to plan a sneek attack im going to leave my pack behind but only take my canteen in case of a stream and my knifes and the posion grapes for half way there when he acts as if he has heard something he much have some pretty good ears because im still about one hundered and fifty meters away and hes looking in my direction so i get low and nearly at the bottom of the tree and it has big chuncky roots cored in blood and then some blood drips on my arm and its cold by time its fallen down onto me.

i look up and he appears to be liying down about to sleep so i make a bit of progress up the tree by now he is takes about five steps and im right under him and i notice more blood on my shirt and a slash to his hip.I get up to him and i say im not going to kill you im here to help you so we can have a battle near the cornoipia and he looks scared and says i thought you were going to kill me when you find me and i answer i want to to be fair battle no eat these grapes and they will heel you fast my dad told me about these chucks them on the ground and says no just kill me i say no i want a fair battle eat them he finnaly chucked them in his mouth and i think to my self i have won and i must admit i was pretty good to not make it obvious.I see him starting to go green and cough and his eyes are going small when he goes weak and clapses and falls out of the tree with and lands with a thud and the connon goes boom.I see the hover craft apper above me and i relise im safe...


End file.
